


Naruto One shots/drabbles

by Vanna_Writes



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3462074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanna_Writes/pseuds/Vanna_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I take requests. ^_^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Forever and A Day

Tsunade knew she was dying and she was at peace with that. She would get to see her family again. She would get to see him again. A smile graced her lips as she thought about the white haired man. The way his smile would make her heart flutter, the sound of his laugh making her day, the way he looked at her like she was the only woman in the world. She was ready to see him again. She casted her whiskey colored eyes to the window and smiled slightly at the sight of the sunrise. Sunrises were always their favorite thing to share.  
"I'll be there soon, Raya." She whispered softly as she took two more breaths and fell into a sleep that she would never wake up from.  
Jiraiya smiled when his blonde princess showed up in front of him.  
"I've been waiting for you, hime." He said with that bright grin of his. Tsunade grinned and jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly and he hugged her back.  
"Baka... You didn't have to" she said and he laughed deeply, causing her to smile as he sat her down but kept her in his arms.  
"I told you that I would wait forever for you, didn't I?" He said and she smiled as she leaned up and kissed him in a long awaiting kiss.  
"I love you, Jiraiya" she whispered and he smiled as he kissed her forehead.  
"And I love you, Tsunade. Now come on, everyone's waiting for you" he said, taking her hand and leading her into the light. For the first time in a long time, Tsunade was finally at peace.


	2. NejiHina

A ghostly figure stood in front of his grave, silently watching the purple haired young woman place flowers on his grab.  
"I miss you, Neji-Kun." She whispered, feeling the tears form in her eyes. Her tears always seemed endless since the war had ended. The brunette man growled as he stood by her, he knew that she missed him and it killed him inside to know that he couldn't be there to hold her or heal her.  
"I'm with Naruto now... I'm sure you already knew that..." She let out a sad sigh as she knelt down. "He's not you, Neji.... No one can replace you, my love." She whispered as the tears fell. He was her love. He was her one and only. He was the only one she would ever truly love.  
"I love you, Neji-Kun. Forever and always."  
Neji's ghost smiled as he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.  
"I love you too, Hinata-chan." His voice carried on the wind and Hinata finally smiled a true smile, unaware of the blonde watching her. Naruto watched with a sad smile. He knew why he would never have her heart now. Her heart belonged to a dead man and it always would.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He only let his guard down when it was night time and only when he was alone or when she was by his side. He loved her more than life itself. Neji smiled softly at the woman sleeping right beside him. The sheet had fallen and her bare back was facing him while the rest of her features were illuminated by the moonlight. He gently scooted closer and began to gently trace 'I love you' with a feather like touch on her soft skin. Once he finished the phrase, he would kiss one of the scars that littered her back and shoulders. "You're so beautiful, Hinata-chan." He whispered softly as he kissed below her ear. He meant it too. He loved the way her face lit up with a smile when she did something she love. He loved the way her hair shined in the moonlight. She always looked so beautiful when they went on their midnight walks under the light of a full moon. He loved ever single flaw and perfection of the woman he was holding in his arms.  
"I love you so much, Hinata-chan." He whispered as he kissed her cheek and pulled her closer and the brunette buried his face in her the crook of her neck and smiled as he slowly fell asleep. He would have never thought that she had been smiling the whole time.  
"I love you too, Neji-kun." She whispered softly as she slowly fell asleep. Neither of them would trade this spot for the world.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Neji didn't know how he felt about the snow. It was white and cold. He wasn't a fan of it but Hinata was. He smiled as he watched the two Hyūga women play in the snow. They loved it too much. He thought before gasping as he felt something cold and wet on the side of his face. He looked over to see the Hyūga sisters giggling. He couldn't help but feel his inner child come out and he made a snowball, throwing it at Hinata, who ducked with a squeal as Hanabi quickly made one. He smirked and bent down to make another when he was pelted with three more front the two.  
"This is war!" He yelled and ran for cover as the girls continued to giggle and make snowballs just as he did. They ended up staying out all day and having a snowball fight. Sometimes it was good to let loose. Hinata smiled as she leaned into him and gazed at the fire.  
"Today was fun, Neji-Kun." She whispered as she sipped her tea and Neji smiled softly, kissing her hair as he sighed softly.  
"Yes, it was, Hinata-chan." He muttered as he held her tighter and stared at the fire. It was the perfect warm ending to a cold day.


End file.
